<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by im_fairly_witty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793620">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty'>im_fairly_witty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, They're both very soft with each other, also young Jaskier is a national treasure who must be protected t all costs, because Geralt's had five year old Jaskier for fifteen minutes, because RIP season one but I'm different, but a bit of a slow burn romantically, but also very frustrated with their waking selves, but if anything happened to him he'd kill everyone in this room and then himself, but romantic feelings don't start until later when they're both adults, by which I mean mostly Geralt, hurt comfort, instant friendship, soulmate!AU, wump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet up with your soulmate in dreams once or twice every year your whole life, giving you the chance to grow up together and befriend each other no matter where you live. The catch is you only remember what happens in those dreams if you’re currently in one, or if you meet in real life and you BOTH want to be with each other, meaning your waking lives carry on as they would have otherwise with you none the wiser as to whether or not you have a soulmate out there.  </p>
<p>This leads to unexpected and wonderful tearful reunions between soulmates discovering each other in waking life, but if your waking selves don’t get along or have emotional constipation (cough, Geralt, cough cough) you and your soulmate can only watch helplessly from your dream meetings as your waking selves make things terrible for both of you without even realizing it.</p>
<p>(Created my own homebrew soulmate!au rules to get myself some solid logical worldbuilding where the characters still have to choose each other in the end, no matter what what destiny says.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>At War. In Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is eighty five years old when he meets his soulmate for the first time in a dream.</p>
<p>He knows it’s a soulmate dream too, he’s never dreamt anything nearly so vivid or calm, only ever having had muddled nightmares if anything at all. But now he finds himself standing in a field of wildflowers, a slight breeze brushing over the loose black shirt he’s wearing. An unseen sun warms his skin in the perfect pleasantness of a calm summer’s day.</p>
<p>And Geralt feels sick to his stomach. Because he does not want a soulmate, had been convinced that he didn’t have one after decades of nothing.</p>
<p>But as he walks across the field he hears the soft gurgling of a brook and sees exactly why it’s taken so long for his first dream to come. Sitting on the bank of the stream, shoes and socks stripped off with his feet splashing in the water, is a five year old boy.</p>
<p>Geralt’s sick feeling doubles as he silently watches the boy from afar, suddenly far more furious at destiny for what it’s just done to this poor child. Matching him up with a monster. The boy should be meeting someone his own age right now, a childhood friend seen fleetingly in dreams once or perhaps twice a year as they aged together. Not a witcher.</p>
<p>Geralt jumps as the little boy looked over his shoulder, spotting him. For a moment Geralt considers just turning and leaving, just walking away and out of this poor child’s dreams for good.</p>
<p>But then the boy’s eyes light up in a look of eager happiness and he waves excitedly, jumping up and running over to him before he can get away.</p>
<p>“Hi! My name’s Julian! What’s your name? Do you know what this place is?” The little boy asks excitedly, jumping up and down with seemingly boundless energy. “There’s so many flowers, I love them!”</p>
<p>“I’m Geralt.” Geralt says a little stiffy, mind reeling a bit. Because he can’t remember a single time in his life that a child has greeted him with anything other than fear, and it’s stunned him as easily as Axii.</p>
<p>“Hi Geralt! I’m Julian!” says Julian brightly, having apparently already forgotten his previous introduction in his excitement. He grabs Geralt’s hand before he can react and pulls him along. “Come see the stream I found!”</p>
<p>Geralt swallows as he lets himself be tugged along, at a loss for words or thought. Instead he finds himself listening attentively as Julian drags him to stand in the shallow water, proudly showing him wet rocks and pebbles of slightly different colors.</p>
<p>It’s only been a few minutes when Geralt feels the dream already starting to fade, they never last long for the first few years he’s heard. But by the time Julian disappears from sight Geralt is absolutely heartbroken for the child, having already come to love him in the kind of way that would have him burning a village should he come to harm. </p>
<p>And Geralt is absolutely furious to know that he will have no memory of the dream once he wakes up. That neither of them will remember their encounter until the next time they meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julian is eleven when he finally realizes why he can never remember Geralt when he wakes up.</p>
<p>“You’re my soulmate aren’t you.” Julian not so much asks as simply states, looking up at Geralt.</p>
<p>The two of them are sitting cross legged in the wildflower field they always meet in, braiding long strands of grass to see who can make the longest one. Sometimes they explore together, sometimes they sit on the bank of the stream to splash around, sometimes Julian manages to get Geralt to tell him a story. They’re always very exciting stories.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Geralt grunts, not looking up from his grass braiding.</p>
<p>“My mum says if you meet your soulmate in your dreams not to bother telling them your name, because neither of you will remember when you’re awake.” Julian says, reaching over to pick a flower to weave into his grass braid. “That’s why I only remember you when we’re here, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Geralt says again. But Julian knows it’s the “yes” kind of hmmm. They’ve met enough times over the years that Julian knows what all the hmmm’s mean now.</p>
<p>They continue to braid for a few quiet minutes, the soft breeze rustling through the wildflowers.</p>
<p>“How come you’re so old?” Julian asks, looking up at Geralt. “Aren’t soulmates supposed to be the same age?”</p>
<p>There’s a kind of almost smile on Geralt’s face which means he’s supposed to be chuckling, but then a little bit of a sad look too.</p>
<p>“It’s because I’m a witcher.” Geralt says, not looking at Julian as he plucks another long blade of grass. “It means I’ll live for hundreds of years and still look about this age.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like elves.” Julian asks, nodding sagely.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little bit like elves.” Geralt says with a shrug, but now his little smile stays. </p>
<p>Julian’s nose wrinkles, “Does that mean it’s not going to be until I’m like <em>fifty</em> that we meet in real life? So I look as old as you do?”</p>
<p>Geralt actually laughs at that, reaching over to ruffle Julian’s hair. “I do <em>not</em> look fifty. Thirty at most.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve got white hair!” Julian says defensively, warming to his argument. “Only really old people have white hair, everybody knows that Geralt.”</p>
<p>“A fair point, little lark.” Geralt says. His smile dims a little. “And I don’t know when we’ll meet in real life. I hope we don’t.”</p>
<p>“What?” Julian cries, jumping to his feet, throwing his grass braid into the air for emphasis. “But we’re <em>soulmates</em>! We gotta meet in real life too so we can be real life friends! How else are we gonna remember each other when we’re awake?”</p>
<p>“My life isn’t one that you want to be in.” Geralt says gently. “I’m always in danger, I’m always having to fight monsters and travel hard. You wouldn’t be able to come with me, it would be too dangerous and I would be too unkind.”</p>
<p>“But you’re always nice. You’re My best friend!” Julian insists, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“It’s easier here.” Geralt says simply, going back to his braid. “I don’t have to worry when I’m here. But if we meet in real life you’ll be frightened of me, I’ll have two great swords on my back and be in dirty armor and look angry all the time to scare off people who want to hurt me.”</p>
<p>“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Julian says seriously. “I’ll make them be nice to you, I’ll tell them how great and kind you are and then you won’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you would.” Geralt says with a sad smile, holding up his finished grass braid to Julian as they feel the dream start to fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt is ninety five the year that Julian’s mother dies. He holds the fifteen year old on his arms as the boy cries bitterly into his shoulder the entire dream they’re together, having had no other shoulders to cry on when he was awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ran away from home last month.” Seventeen year old Julian says.</p>
<p>Geralt looks over at him where they’re both lying in the grass, hands behind their heads as they stare at the blue nothing sky.</p>
<p>“Did your father finally throw you out?” Geralt askes. “Or did you finally hide enough money for Oxenfurt?”</p>
<p>“A little of both.” Julian says, voice deceptively easy. “Got caught sleeping with a maid and figured it was time to get out while I still could. I didn’t fancy being beaten within an inch of my life like Mother.”</p>
<p>A long moment of quiet passes between them.</p>
<p>“Are you safe? Where you are?” Geralt asks, looking over.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Julian says quietly, reaching down to pluck a blade of grass and starting to slowly break it apart in his fingers. “I’m pretending to myself that I am, but I know I’m going to get stabbed if I hang around much longer. I’ll probably wise up in a day or two, once I get over my pride.”</p>
<p>“Did you buy a knife like I told you to?” Geralt askes, knowing perfectly well how futile giving advice of any kind is, but having to try anyway.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Julian says, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I was even looking at one in the marketplace, thinking how much I wished I knew how to use one properly.” he looked over at Geralt, sharing the moment of sad irony with him. “It’s utter rubbish, this not being able to remember business. At least when we meet I’ll suddenly have the knife wielding skills of a bandit from what you’ve taught me.”</p>
<p>Geralt chuckles a sad kind of chuckle that ends in a sigh.</p>
<p>Another minute of silence.</p>
<p>“And don’t say we’re not going to meet, because I can feel you thinking it and we <em>are</em>.” Julian says, raising up on one elbow to glare at him more easily.</p>
<p>“We aren’t going to meet.” Geralt said, shaking his head tiredly. “You’ll see me coming a mile away and be too terrified to even get a look at my face. As you should be.”</p>
<p>“I won’t!” Julian insists. “We’ll end up in the same seedy tavern someday, soon too now that I’m traveling, and we’ll see each other across the crowd as I’m playing my lute and suddenly I’ll remember how to wield a knife and <em>you</em> are going to remember you owe me a drink.”</p>
<p>Geralt only keeps shaking his head. “You only get your dream memories back if you <em>both </em>want to be together Julian. You know I don’t want a soulmate. My life isn’t the kind that’s supposed to be shared, there’s not a chance that I’m going to see you in real life and want you around me. Neither of us will remember.”</p>
<p>“You can’t convince me I’m unattractive Geralt, I have an extremely healthy self image.” Julian says, stretching in a comical attempt at a sexy pose.</p>
<p>“You’re a child.” Geralt scoffs.</p>
<p>“Not for long.” Jaskier says, raising an eyebrow. “Give me a few years and I’ll look as old as you, and then when I find you I’ll keep badgering you until you let me stay, and then boom. Soulmate memories.”</p>
<p>Geralt snorts. “If I had an entire week I could not explain to you all the ways in which that is extremely unlikely.”</p>
<p>Geralt closes his eyes, but he can feel Julian watching him from across the grass.</p>
<p>“If we already remembered each other, would you come get me?” Julian asks quietly, the barest hint of a shake hidden in his voice.</p>
<p>Geralt opens his eyes, looking at him steadily. “If we already remembered each other I would have come to get you the day your mother died, and then killed your father for good measure.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Julian says, voice still quiet as he curls up a little in the grass, still laying on his side.</p>
<p>Geralt can smell the fear starting to seep off the boy as he feels the dream start to fade around them, pulling them back to real life.</p>
<p>“You’ll be alright.” Geralt says, reaching over to grip the boy’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’re stubborn and you’re quick on your feet if nothing else, you’ll survive.”</p>
<p>“Geralt, I-” Julian’s hand grips his.</p>
<p>And then the dream fades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt is ninety nine the first time he finds himself in a soulmate dream where he finds that he’s even more upset than the very first time he found himself in the wildflower field.</p>
<p>“Geralt!”</p>
<p>He looks over and see Julian...no, <em>Jaskier</em>, sprinting toward him. The young man slams into him at top speed, grabbing him in a hug that is buzzing with energy and excitement.</p>
<p>“We met!” Jaskier cries, his eyes actually filling with excited tears. “We met! We met! I can’t believe we finally met, and <em>Gods Geralt </em>you never once mentioned how lethally attractive you are in real life! I thought I was going to die when I saw you! And-”</p>
<p>There are too many things in Geralt’s head that need to be said, too many competing emotions warring to get out first.</p>
<p>But Geralt does the most important thing first and wraps Jaskier into a protective bear hug, holding him close. Jaskier returns the hug eagerly, quieting for just a moment despite practically humming in excitement.</p>
<p>“We didn’t remember.” Geralt says quietly, pulling out of the hug enough to look Jaskier in the eyes, then anger surfaces for its turn out in the open. “And what are you <em>doing</em> Jaskier? Why on earth are you following me around? You nearly got slaughtered by elves on your first day! Do you have a death wish?”</p>
<p>“But that’s the thing Geralt!” Jaskier says eagerly. “I can tell there’s something special about you! I saw you in the tavern and I could tell!”</p>
<p>“You know we’re soulmates?” Geralt demands.</p>
<p>“No, no, no memories at all, but still it feels like...” Jaskier bites his lip, searching for words, which doesn’t happen often. “I’m not sure what it feels like, but it just feels like I’m supposed to be around you, I feel like you can keep me safe. I haven’t figured it out yet obviously, but maybe I will soon!”</p>
<p>Geralt feels his heart ache, remembering the disgust and irritation he feels toward Jaskier in real life without his true memories to assist him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for hitting you.” he says quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s alright.” Jaskier says with a grin. “I supposed I deserved it, but I did warn you I was going to be stubborn!”</p>
<p>“Jaskier there’s no way this is going to work.” Geralt says, shaking his head. “I’ve already decided to shake you off when we reach town tomorrow, you’re too slow on foot and you sing too much.”</p>
<p>“You are <em>so</em> grumpy in real life, you know that?” Jaskier says, narrowing his eyes and jabbing a finger at Geralt’s chest. “Like, <em>unbelievably</em> grumpy, and mean! Do you have an entire witcher mutagen dedicated to being taciturn in real life that doesn’t affect you when you’re asleep? I swear you’re like a whole different person!”</p>
<p>“I’ve only known you for a few days in real life.” Geralt said, dropping his arms to his sides with a sigh. “You’re seeing what the world sees of me. I never let that guard down, ever. I can’t afford to. That’s the reality of being a witcher, I can’t ever be vulnerable or that’s the end of it for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Jaskier says, his eyes dropping. “I’m sorry your life’s been like that.” He looks up with a flame of anger in his own eyes. “I hate the way people look at you, the way you save all of them and then they treat you like garbage. I’m going to make them see who you really are Geralt, I’m already working on songs to do it.”</p>
<p>“Your songs that are already changing the truth of what actually happened to us?” Geralt said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes! And they’re going to be fantastically popular.” Jaskier says, absolutely convinced.</p>
<p>“Also,” Geralt says, his smile disappearing and raising an eyebrow as his grip on Jaskier’s shoulder tightens. “You are <em>utterly</em> shameless. I can smell you constantly reeking of lust around me when we’re walking around together, have you ever once in your life tried to be subtle? That’s the biggest reason I’ve decided to shake you off tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jaskier grins sheepishly, “In my defence you haven’t told me how old you really are?” he tries. “I’m still out there assuming you’re a foxy mid to late thirties.”</p>
<p>“Will it really make a difference when you find out I’m ninety nine?” Geralt asks flatly.</p>
<p>“No.” Jaskier says, his grin no longer sheepish. “Oh, and happy hundredth by the way if you haven’t told me by then.”</p>
<p>“No changing the subject.” Geralt says sternly. “We’re likely never going to see each other again in real life after your obnoxious performance, so I hope you’re satisfied with our one death outing together.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll meet again.” Jaskier said happily.</p>
<p>“And how can you be so sure?” Geralt says dryly.</p>
<p>“Because I’ve already decided I’m going to stalk you across the continent like a lovesick schoolboy.” Jaskier says proudly. “And my awake self decided that all on his own.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you <em>are</em> a lovesick school boy. One who’s going to get himself killed by following me.” Geralt says, shoving at Jaskier’s shoulder as they begin to walk across the meadow to their usual spot by the stream.</p>
<p>“Honestly though Geralt, why have you kept me around even this long? You have to like me at least a <em>little</em>.” Jaskier asks, looking at him curiously as he follows.</p>
<p>“You’re the first human I’ve ever met who doesn’t smell like fear when they look at me.” Geralt says with a shrug. “It’s intriguing. Novel.”</p>
<p>Jaskier makes a sad kind of noise, looking at him and then wrapping him in a second hug.</p>
<p>“Geralt, here I was fishing for compliments and you have to hit me with that?” Jaskier mumbles against his chest.</p>
<p>“Well I’m never ever going to say it in waking, so I might as well.” Geralt sighs.</p>
<p>“Just you wait, we’re going to make it, I know we will.” Jaskier says, looking up at him with a smile full of determination. “I’ll track you down again, you’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only nine months and one dream pass before Jaskier manages to find Geralt again in real life. He is extremely smug.</p>
<p>“Just you wait, Witcher.” Jaskier says, using the name he’s picked up from using in real life. “By the end of the year we’ll both have remembered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Geralt had known three years passed without a single dream he would have been worried, but of course he has no way of knowing that until he finds himself standing in the field of flowers again.</p>
<p>Jaskier is standing a ways off, arms folded tightly as he stares off into the nothing distance, his shoulders tense.</p>
<p>“Jaskier.” Geralt calls, and the bard turns, a look of sheer relief breaking through his worried expression as he runs to Geralt.</p>
<p>“Why was it so long?” Jaskier asks, face buried against Geralt’s neck as they hold tightly to one another. “Why haven’t we seen each other in so long Geralt?”</p>
<p>Geralt takes a long moment just to breathe in Jaskier’s scent, which is riddled with fear and unease, then kisses his forehead, aching because he knows there’s no good way he can apologize for how he’s acted in waking life. Because of course they <em>have</em> seen each other, quite often in fact, but Geralt hates seeing it with remembering eyes. His gruffness, the constant shoving Jaskier away both figuratively and literally. The way that Jaskier puts up with it all with a smile.</p>
<p>Things aren’t always bad, they’ve had good times too, but not nearly enough to make up for it in his opinion.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Geralt says slowly, almost having to remember how to use long sentences again after so long in his customary waking gruffness. “Perhaps it’s because we’re together often in real life. The dreams don’t feel like they have to pull us together any more.”</p>
<p>“It’s been three years Geralt and we haven’t remembered a thing yet.” Jaskier says, his voice sounding a little hoarse against Geralt’s neck. “I, I guess things are pretty normal for us only having known each other three years though, right? Loads of people probably act like we do. With me hanging on and you hating everything...”</p>
<p>Geralt bites his lip, realizing that Jaskier had gotten so used to glossing over his emotions around Geralt in real life that he’s even doing it here now.</p>
<p>“You scare me in real life.” Geralt said, being the first to be honest. “I keep thinking I’m going to break you or scare you off like everyone else, I don’t understand what you see in me to keep following me and being kind and it frightens me. That’s why I still have so many walls, I’ve never had a real human friend, and I’m afraid of how fragile I think you are.”</p>
<p>Jaskier makes a small choking sound, nearly a sob as he looks up and Geralt sees tears in his eyes. “We <em>are</em> friends then?” he asks, voice hoarse. “In real life I mean, I always keep hoping we are or, or will be, but I just don’t know what you think about me really so I just keep joking around it and-”</p>
<p>“You’re the truest friend I’ve ever had Jaskier.” Geralt said firmly, putting a hand gently to his cheek. “You just picked the worst possible person to try befriending. I promise.”</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Jaskier said, tears sliding down his cheeks as he gasps for breath a little. “Okay. It’s just <em>so hard </em>to tell with you sometimes.” He wiped fiercely at his eyes. “Gods, sorry, I swear I’m not this distraught in real life, honestly I’m alright, I’m perfectly pleased to keep worrying away at you for the long haul. It’s just so...so disorienting to be back here I suppose, to remember. I just wish we both remembered already.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright little lark.” Geralt said softly, sitting in the grass and pulling Jaskier down into his arms. Holding him tight, as if it could make up for three years of only rough and brief touches in passing. “This is my fault, I always told you I’d be miserable company in real life.”</p>
<p>“It’s not all bad you know.” Jaskier swallows, resting his head against Geralt’s chest. “Really it’s not. You’re always so kind to people who really need it, and you make the worst jokes when we’re alone on the road together, and you’re so soft with Roach, and you’re terrifying at Gwent. And I know you really do care about me, because you’re always saving my skin every single time I need it, and I know you make sure I get the best parts of our food when we’re running low, and I <em>know</em> you bought me those boots last month because mine were falling apart so don’t even pretend it was because they were cheap anyway. I know they weren’t. I know clothes Geralt.”</p>
<p>Something warm gently flickers in Geralt’s chest as his bard lists so many things Geralt hadn’t considered as being <em>good</em>. They were just things he felt he needed to do. But coming from Jaskier they did sound good. It almost makes him feel better.</p>
<p>“So you’re not miserable then?” Geralt asks hesitantly.</p>
<p>“No! No, not by a long shot.” Jaskier says, wide-eyed as he looks up at him. “Geralt these are the best years I’ve ever had in my life, I get to go adventuring with you and see sights no one in Oxenfurt’s ever seen, and then I get to go hole up for the winter in a warm classroom and write songs while you hibernate up at your witcher castle. This is the dream Geralt.”</p>
<p>“You should have better dreams.” Geralt says softly. “These years are the prime of your life, you should be spending them doing something else.”</p>
<p>“If you remember to tell me all that again when we wake up I’ll do it.” Jaskier says, a mischievous glint in his eye.</p>
<p>“Speaking of better dreams,” Geralt says flatly. “would you actually die if you didn’t jump in bed with everything that moves? As glad as I am that you appreciate me dragging you out of every fire you light under yourself, I sometimes forget I’m supposed to be fighting monsters, not cuckolded husbands.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how much sexual frustration I deal with on a daily basis just from being around you?” Jaskier replies seriously. “When you walk around looking like a marble statue in black leather and a loose ponytail? And that’s just when you have clothes <em>on</em>.”</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “Well, good to see you’re feeling better.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious Geralt.” Jaskier says, curling closer to him, looking down at the grass. “I’m not just sticking around for the song material anymore. I’ve...really fallen for you. You could at least pretend to notice.”</p>
<p>“You’re still so young.” Geralt shakes his head, resting his chin gently on Jaskier’s head. “You get obsessed with things all the time, I know you’ll get bored and move on eventually.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. Not from you.” Jaskier says firmly, one hand holding tightly to the front of Geralt’s shirt. “And you can’t keep using my age as an excuse either, I know for a fact that you don’t sleep with prostitutes your age when we visit the Passaflora, so you can stop pretending that’s a valid excuse not to be attracted to me at this point.”</p>
<p>Geralt only chuckles. “I’m only telling you what I really think in waking life Jaskier, you can’t get mad at me for it here.”</p>
<p>“Well, what do you think <em>here</em>?” Jaskier asks, looking up at him, their faces only inches apart now.</p>
<p>Geralt thinks for a moment, looking into the young man’s cornflower blue eyes. He can’t deny that in waking life he has considered more than once how attractive the bard is. But even in waking it’s not something he’s considered at length, far more concerned with the constant challenge of keeping his curious human companion in one piece than anything else.</p>
<p>“What I think here is that you are still young.” Geralt says gently. He kisses Jaskier’s forehead and the bard heaves a sigh.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst soulmate ever, you know that?” He says, squinting up at him accusingly.</p>
<p>“I’ve never claimed to be anything else.” Geralt says, a little too soberly.</p>
<p>“What if we don’t see each other again for another three years?” Jaskier asks, smelling nervous again.</p>
<p>“That’ll probably mean we’re still traveling together fairly often.” Geralt reasons. “You know, if you leave me alone maybe we’ll see each other here more again.”</p>
<p>“Not a chance, witcher.” Jaskier says. “Not a chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they’ve traveled together for the better part of twelve years in waking life they’ve seen each other four more times in dreams. Which is not nearly enough, and somehow far too much.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you to escort me to Cintra tomorrow night for the betrothal feast, I got invited to play at it.” Jaskier says quietly against Geralt’s shoulder. The two of them are standing in the field of wildflowers together, simply holding each other after years of distance.</p>
<p>“I’ve been gone three days after a selkimore.” Geralt says with a smile. “How are you so sure I’m even alive?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>now </em>I know you’re alive.” Jaskier says, looking up at him with a grin. “I’ll remember.”</p>
<p>“You won’t.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Jaskier says, as if it’s a fact, not a wish. “And when you’re back you’ll probably be covered in all kinds of filth like usual and I’ve got a bath and everything all planned to butter you up to make you come with me.”</p>
<p>“I won’t like it.” Geralt warns.</p>
<p>“You don’t like anything.” Jaskier points out.</p>
<p>“I like you.” Geralt says.</p>
<p>Jaskier looks up at him with his thirty one year old eyes and tilts his head a bit. “How do you mean?”</p>
<p>“In waking life.” Geralt says simply. “I’ve started to really...like you. Unironically, I love having you around me.</p>
<p>“You absolute bastard! I knew it!” Jaskier cries in delight, taking hold of Geralt’s shirt collar. “And yet you still pretend we aren’t friends, but you <em>do</em> like me. I see you listening to all my songs from the back of the tavern, and the way you smile just a little when I talk too long even though you aren’t listening, and you <em>are</em> going to agree to come to Cintra with me aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I probably will.” Geralt sighed. “When was the last time I told you no?”</p>
<p>“You tell me not to do things all the time, I just don’t listen.” Jaskier says with a smug grin.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you asked me for something and I didn’t eventually do it. Even if I didn’t outright agree.” Geralt corrects gently.</p>
<p>“Do you think...do you think we’ll remember soon?” Jaskier says, eyes wide in hope.</p>
<p>Geralt thinks they might, he really does. Even when awake he’s taken to being far more protective of the bard, keeping him close whenever he can, wanting him to stay. Wanting <em>him</em>. Even if he can’t even admit it to himself while awake.</p>
<p>But he just can’t bear to get his bard’s hopes up when he knows he can’t guarantee anything upon waking. For them to remember both of them have to want to be together, and for years now they’ve only been waiting on him.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” He says with a shrug. He rests a hand against Jaskier’s face and the bard leans into his touch. “But I hope so.”</p>
<p>“Geralt, can I kiss you?” Jaskier asks, as calmly as if asking whether it was raining outside.</p>
<p>“If you like.” Geralt says.</p>
<p>Their first kiss is as gentle as the breeze whispering through the wildflowers at their feet, as calm as the small brook that flows past them.</p>
<p>The dream fades before they have the chance for a second one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt is sitting in the wildflower field with his head in his hands. Even in dreams his constant waking headache hasn’t left him, in fact it almost seems worse.</p>
<p>Because it’s been five months since Cintra, and everything has gone exactly wrong.</p>
<p>He hears Jaskier appear behind him but doesn’t move. Footsteps through the grass, and then the pleasant warmth of Jaskier draping himself over Geralt’s back, slim arms wrapping around his neck as the bard kisses just behind his ear.</p>
<p>“Well, I assume it’s safe to say that neither of us saw that coming.” Jaskier says with a tired chuckle. “You left in a marvelous huff before I could ask, why did you claim the law of surprise? Really Geralt, after seeing all that, what on earth were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“That you would think it was a terribly funny joke when I inherited a new second hand crown or a fine jacket from it. That we’d both get a laugh from it after such a trying night.” Geralt says hoarsely, having no reason to lie.</p>
<p>“Geralt...” Jaskier says, at a loss for words.</p>
<p>Geralt doesn’t move as they sit in silence, because they both already know that if he hadn’t invoked the law of surprise then he wouldn’t have stormed off on his own, that he and Jaskier would have stayed together, that they just might have remembered each other by now.</p>
<p>And instead they are now alone in waking life, who knew how far apart. For who knew how long this time.</p>
<p>Geralt feels his hair pulled loose out of its half ponytail and Jaskier’s long fingers begin to comb through it. It eases his headache a bit and he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“But why did you run so fast and so far?” Jaskier asks quietly. “You’d disappeared before I’d even gotten to my feet Geralt, you were long gone by the time I got back to the inn. No one says you have to actually take the child for your own, you could just be a sort of godparent couldn’t you? Just visiting every now and then like a kind uncle, they won’t even be born for-”</p>
<p>“Because I can’t stand it when destiny gets her hooks in children, and this time it’s my fault.” Geralt growls. “When that baby is born they’re going to be caged in at every side by destiny. No matter what they do, they’ll never be able to escape being a child surprise. They aren’t even born yet and their choice is already stripped from them. Because of <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s fingers go still in his hair.</p>
<p>“Is that why you hate the idea of soulmates so much?” Jaskier asks quietly.</p>
<p>“This, no, this isn’t about that.” Geralt shakes his head, but Jaskier is already gone from his back.</p>
<p>The bard moves in front of him, sitting down in the grass and looking at Geralt, trapping his gaze. “Is this why we haven’t remembered each other in waking life yet?” Jaskier asks, and Geralt can’t quite tell what emotion it is flavoring the bard’s voice this time, but it’s something sad. “Because deep down you think I’m trapped in this, so that’s why you keep pushing me away? That I have no choice but to be herded back to you by destiny? Is this because I was a child when we first met?”</p>
<p>“That isn’t what I-”</p>
<p>“No, you know what? It’s my turn to talk.” Jaskier says, and the sadness in his voice is so close to anger now that Geralt wishes he was anywhere else but here. “You always say that you don’t believe in destiny and that everything’s up to chance, but we both know that’s not true. I don’t love you because destiny told me to, I love you because you’re the best man I’ve ever met, here or awake. You’ve been the only person I can always rely on, even when you pretend you hate me. And think of Urcheon and Pavetta! They had it exactly the same as us, he was already grown when Pavetta was born too, and they still loved each other and remembered their soulmate dreams when they met in person. And now they’re together despite the greatest odds all because of destiny, and after what we both saw at that feast don’t you dare tell me that their love for each other isn’t real.”</p>
<p>“And now they owe their unborn child to a witcher.” Geralt says sourly.</p>
<p>“And why is that so terrible?” Jaskier cries in frustration. “You’re a lovely man Geralt, why is being connected to a child such a terrible concept to you?”</p>
<p>“Because <em>I</em> was a child surprise Jaskier!” Geralt shouts, he doesn’t remember getting to his feet, but now he’s standing over the bard. “Where do you think all the old wives tales of witchers stealing children come from?”</p>
<p>“But those are just tales, they don’t-” Jaskier says weakly.</p>
<p>“Every witcher was a child surprise.” Geralt says hotly. “That’s where we all come from. A life is saved and the law of surprise is demanded in return, and when the child is old enough to walk they’re whisked away, no matter how hard the parents beg. Because it’s <em>destiny</em>. And then seven out of ten of those little boys dies in terrible agony. Because it’s their <em>destiny</em>. My mother couldn’t have kept me back if she wanted to, I don’t even <em>know</em> if she wanted to Jaskier. My entire life has been set by some great unseeing hand and I hate it, and now it’s used me to get its claws into the unborn heir of Cintra, all because I couldn’t keep my idiot mouth shut. Do you perhaps, in all your sage acceptance of fate, see how that could perhaps <em>possibly upset me</em>?”</p>
<p>“Geralt, I didn’t know.” Jaskier says, face pale.</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t.” Geralt snaps. “Because as lovely as things are in this bloody field while we’re asleep, in waking my life is a terrible, dangerous, dark thing. Destiny decided before I was even born that I was to face pain and death every second of my unnaturally long life. I’m always going to be at the end of a blade, and the only thing that’ll keep me from being on the <em>wrong</em> end is if I treat everything around me like a threat. <em>That</em> is why we haven’t remembered each other in waking Jaskier, because you don’t belong in a life like that. I refuse to trap you in that with me.”</p>
<p>The breeze that is always brushing across the wildflower field has disappeared, leaving things unnaturally silent as Jaskier stares up at him. Wide blue eyes gazing at him, mercilessly soft. Geralt wishes that Jaskier would jump up too, that he would start yelling back at him, shove him, give him something else to react against. But he doesn’t.</p>
<p>“Do you love me?” Jaskier asks, watching him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Geralt says.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Jaskier asks.</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, good?”</p>
<p>“Because I love you,” Jaskier says simply, picking a pale yellow wildflower from the grass by his knee. “and if we both still love each other that means we’ll manage to find each other again once you come to your senses.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier, I-”</p>
<p>“You don’t get to bad mouth destiny for supposedly taking away my choice and then go and try to take it away yourself.” Jaskier says, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>Geralt finds himself powerless to move as the bard tucks the flower behind his ear and kisses his cheek. Jaskier wraps his arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in your life for twelve waking years witcher,” Jaskier says gently in his ear. “And I’m not a child anymore. By now I know exactly what I’m getting myself into every time I tag along you know, I choose to be around you. I want to be with you. I’ll see you again.”</p>
<p>Geralt closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. Then he sighs, resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Geralt says.</p>
<p>For yelling at him? For trying to force Jaskier’s hand? For abandoning him without a word in waking life? Or just for destiny tying them together in the first place? Maybe all four.</p>
<p>“Everything will be alright.” Jaskier says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “With us and with your child surprise. Even if it takes a while to get there.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever get tired of me?” Geralt asks. “How can you stand to be around me, even when I try driving you away?”</p>
<p>“I can always tell you don’t mean it.” Jaskier says, looking serious. “Deep down I think I know it’s not the real you when you act like that. But you’re lucky my waking self is convinced we’re soulmates and that we’ll wake up any moment, because sometimes you really are a prick Geralt.”</p>
<p>“You really think we’re soulmates when you’re awake?” Geralt asks, looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s a ridiculously optimistic wish I can’t manage to make myself let go of.” Jaskier says with a shrug. “But we both know I’m a bit of an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Geralt agrees.</p>
<p>“Not <em>nearly </em>as much of an idiot as you, but we make a fine pair I’ll admit.” Jaskier says with a grin.</p>
<p>Geralt moves to kiss him, but the dream fades before he has the chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time they meet he kisses Jaskier before he has the chance to say anything.</p>
<p>“Well. Hello, you.” Jaskier says, breathless but smiling as Geralt finally releases him from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Didn’t get to kiss you last time,” Geralt says, burying his face against Jasker’s neck and breathing in the bard’s scent. “Wanted to get it done first this time.”</p>
<p>“Well I certainly have no objection to that.” Jaskier hums. “I miss you you know, it’s been a few years. I’ve started courting a countess in your absence if you can believe it.”</p>
<p>“How terribly unfortunate for you.” Geralt says. He laughs as Jaskier smacks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So. Yennifer.” Jaskier says quietly.</p>
<p>The two of them are curled up together in the long grass, Jaskier’s back against Geralt’s chest. The bard traces his fingers aimlessly over the arm Geralt has around his waist.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Geralt says, burying his nose in Jaskier’s hair, as if that will somehow keep them from the topic. But this is the first time they’ve seen each other since the djinn, so of course they’re going to talk about it.</p>
<p>“You know for not wanting people to be attached to you through cosmic means, you’re terrible at it.” Jaskier says.</p>
<p>“I really don’t need a reminder.” Geralt grumbles, closing his eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>“Why did you bind yourself to her?” Jaskier asks, words crisp. As if trying his hardest to keep them unemotional.</p>
<p>“She saved your life Jaskier, I couldn’t let her die.”</p>
<p>Geralt nearly whines as Jaskier pulls away from him, sitting up to look him in the face.</p>
<p>“She framed you for something that nearly got you executed, and then she tried to rope me into a dark ritual that went so badly it ripped an entire manor to pieces.” Jaskier says flatly. “You’d known her all of a few hours. You <em>absolutely</em> could have let her die.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier.” Geralt sighs.</p>
<p>“Is it because she’s older than you?” Jaskier says, his tone back to the flat clipped tone that means he’s hiding his emotions. “Is it because she’s powerful? Because she hates you? Everything I’m not?”</p>
<p>“Jaskier, no.” Geralt says, pushing himself up with a frown. “Yen is a good person, she’s just very old and hurting.”</p>
<p>“So you want her as your soulmate instead because she’s like <em>you</em>.” Jaskier says. “Because you can’t want things for yourself if they don’t involve something dangerous enough to kill you. That’s why you really like her isn’t it? Because chasing after her gives you the same rush as hunting monsters, it’s all you know how to do.”</p>
<p>“This is not about replacing you.” Geralt says, reaching for his wrist. “You’ve been with plenty of other people, that countess of yours kept you occupied for several years, why am I not allowed the same?”</p>
<p>“Because <em>I</em> don’t bind their souls to me with a djinn wish!” Jaskier snaps, yanking his arm away and getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, please, I’m sorry.” Geralt says, kneeling in front of the bard, hands up in surrender. “A djinn can’t kill its master, the only way I could think to save her was by binding her to me. It’s magic that can be undone, it’s not the same as destiny. I couldn’t let her die after she saved you. I would have broken if you’d died because of me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier crosses his arms, swallowing hard as he looks away. But he doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“And you’re right,” Geralt says, pressing on in the way he only ever manages when he’s not awake, when there’s only Jaskier to hear him. Where not even he will remember what he said in a few hours. “I <em>am</em> attracted to her because she’s like me. We have a lot of the same pain, a lot of the same fears.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And what is it that <em>Yennefer of Vengerburg</em> is so afraid of?” Jaskier says hotly.</p>
<p>“That she’ll never truly be loved, that’s she’s so far from human that no one will ever be able to need and care about her.” Geralt says.</p>
<p>“You can’t honestly believe that about yourself.” Jaskier says, looking at him with an expression of sad anger.</p>
<p>“I do when I’m awake.” Geralt says quietly. Because what else can he say?</p>
<p>Jaskier clenches his jaw, making a muffled irritated sound as he turns and stomps a few steps away, rubbing his face before turning back.</p>
<p>“How can you be <em>so </em>thick?” he cries, sharply gesturing at him with both hands. “How Geralt? How can you possibly be this dense? Why must you always see something simple and think to yourself, <em>how can I make this as complicated as possible instead</em>, hmmm? Is that something they taught you in Witcher school, all those apparently eons ago since you’re sooo old that you’re beyond the reach of human love and reason? You drag yourself into every terrible situation you can find, and then you have the audacity to be shocked when it has less than optimal results. Every single time.”</p>
<p>Jaskier is rambling. Which Geralt knows by now means less that the bard truly means what he says, and more that the man is trying very hard not to cry.</p>
<p>Geralt silently gets to his feet and catches Jaskier, pulling him into an embrace despite the bard’s protests and struggling. Jaskier hisses and pushes at him, hitting his chest, but then the bard goes limp in his arms, beginning to cry into Geralt’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Geralt says nothing, having nothing he <em>can</em> say. So he just holds Jaskier as the man sobs, looks up at the blue nothing sky.</p>
<p>“I hate these dreams.” Jaskier says thickly, face buried against Geralt’s neck. “I hate them. Everything is simpler when I’m awake, I hate remembering that things could be better, I wish I could just forget.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that.” Geralt says, his heart breaking.</p>
<p>“Don’t I?” Jaskier says, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes, tears running down his cheeks. “When I’m awake at least I have the luxury of thinking you’re an unrealistic fantasy, I can think every second I have with you is the best I’ve ever had. When I’m here I’m reminded every minute of what I don’t have, and even worse that you <em>do </em>care. It’s like having two hearts to be broken instead of only one Geralt.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier...please...” Geralt says helplessly, words failing him as surely as if he were awake. “If I knew how to fix this I would, you know I would.”</p>
<p>“I <em>don’t</em> know that anymore Geralt, that’s the problem.” Jaskier cries. “Because all I’ve ever heard you say in waking is that you don’t want to be needed, and when I’m here all you ever talk about is how much you don’t want me in your life with you. What am I <em>supposed</em> to think Geralt?”</p>
<p>“I...”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not good at this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m only pushing you away to protect you because I really do love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need you. </em>
</p>
<p>But Geralt can’t figure out how to get the feelings from his brain to his mouth, leaving him stumbling for words as Jaskier watches him.</p>
<p>Geralt feels the dream fading around them and it only blocks his speech worse as he panics.</p>
<p>Jaskier disappears from his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Geralt finds himself in the wildflower field he is immediately consumed by a prickling feeling of guilt and panic that curls in his gut. Because even in waking he’s been consumed by uneasy guilt for the last two weeks, convinced he’s made a truly deep mistake but not quite knowing why underneath all his justifications.</p>
<p>
  <em>If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I’ll see you around Geralt...</em>
</p>
<p>And now he knows exactly why, with excruciating clarity.</p>
<p>He sees a figure in the distance, watching him. Jaskier’s shirt is whipping in the stiff wind that races across the wildflower field, stronger than it’s ever been before, ripping petals off stems. The blue nothing sky has become a dark grey nothing sky above them, and sharp, dangerous shadows stretch across the field from nowhere.</p>
<p>“Jaskier!” Geralt shouts, starting toward him. He has to reach him, he has to make things right, fix what he’s done. He’s messed up far too badly this time,<em> he has to fix this</em>.</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t move, just watches him approach as the wind picks up even stronger, ripping up blades of grass and dirt that pelt against Geralt as he picks up speed.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, I-!”</p>
<p>Jaskier turns away from Geralt and walks away.</p>
<p>He takes two steps and vanishes completely into thin air.</p>
<p>Geralt stumbles to a halt, shielding his face as he shouts Jaskier’s name, not even hearing himself above the howling of the wind. He tries to push forward but is knocked to his knees. He squeezes his eyes shut against the gale, hunching down to dig his fingers into the ground to try and anchor himself, but everything feels like it is slipping, being ripped away from around him as he tries desperately to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt jolts upright, already half to his feet in a blind panic before the sleep clears from his head. He looks around and sees his camp. He’s awake. He’s alone. His pulse is racing from his dream.</p>
<p>He pants as he sits back down on his bedroll, forcing himself to take deep breaths as his heart beats far too fast for a witcher.</p>
<p>The noises of the forest night gently ease back into his senses as he rubs his face. The chirping of crickets, the whispering of a night breeze in the tree branches above him, the soft noises of Roach, who is watching him with worried interest from where she is grazing a few yards away in the dark. His campfire hasn’t even burned down to embers yet, so he gets up and throws on another log for the flames to eat at, trying to ignore the cold sweat covering him as he shakes slightly.</p>
<p>Because he hasn’t been able to sleep for three days now. Not even meditating helps for long.</p>
<p>Because every time he truly slips into unconsciousness he ends up in the same nightmare, and he doesn’t even know <em>why</em> it’s a nightmare. He’s always standing alone in the middle of a torn up field cast in a dark reddish light, strewn with the dead wreckage of uprooted grass and flowers. There is a dried up streambed and the air is dead still around him, feeling nearly suffocating.</p>
<p>And that’s all there is. Geralt’s never even seen the field before that he knows of, but every nightly visit fills him with such a sick feeling of loss that he wakes up shaking.</p>
<p>The night before it all started he’d actually woken up <em>crying</em>.</p>
<p>Though he doesn’t remember what it is he dreamed of that night.</p>
<p>“It’s got to be a warning.” Geralt says to Roach as he pulls a waterskin from his pack, voice <em>not</em> shaking. “If it’s the same vision repeated. But I don’t know what for, I never see anyone or anything. There’s not even buildings...just...dead flowers...”</p>
<p>He sits heavily on a log near the side of the campfire, drinking from the waterskin as he tries to pull his thoughts back together. But as he does his mind turns immediately to the other thing he’s been desperately trying not to think about.</p>
<p>Because he may be haunted by a dead field in his dreams, but when he’s awake all he can see is the back of a red doublet. All he can hear is his own angry words ringing in his mind. Jaskier’s unsteady ones in reply. Playing over and over and over and over-</p>
<p>“What am I <em>supposed</em> to do?” Geralt growls, throwing his hands up at the sky. Roach startles a little at his near shouting but Geralt isn’t even sure he’s talking to her anymore. To himself? Maybe. “I can’t sleep, I can’t think, I’m alone...”</p>
<p>Didn’t he want to be alone? Isn’t that what he’s been claiming his entire life?</p>
<p>“He was going to get hurt.” Geralt says lamely, his worn out excuse sounding pitiful. “He’s already spent too much of his life around me...he should be somewhere else...”</p>
<p>Nevermind that after so many years of company Geralt is always miserable without the bard beside him, no matter how much he tries to deny it. No matter that he knows for a fact that he’d hurt Jaskier worse than any monster they’d faced over the years when he’d shouted at him on that mountain.</p>
<p>The part that really hurts though is that Geralt knows he hadn’t even blamed Jaskier for things that were really his fault. He’d targeted Jaskier knowing he would take it, that the bard was the one person in the world who always stuck by him no matter how he treated him.</p>
<p>And it made Geralt sick. He’d finally crossed the line. Crossed the line and lost what he hadn’t known he had.</p>
<p>No, because that was a lie too. He knows he loves Jaskier, has for years. He’s just too much of a coward to accept it. Not when there is so much love bursting out of the bard, a frightening amount of care and affection waiting right in front of him. Something that Geralt can’t stand to lose, and therefore couldn’t risk touching, in case he harms it.</p>
<p>Geralt snarls at himself, starting to gather up his camp. Roach knickers curiously as he saddles her and packs everything into saddlebags, then goes over and stomps out the campfire. There was no use hanging around if he wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyway. That and he needs to get on the trail before he loses his nerve.</p>
<p>“Come on Roach.” he barks, pulling himself up into the saddle and digging in his heels.</p>
<p>Roach winnies and starts off under the light of the moon as Geralt steers her back to the main road.</p>
<p>If Geralt rides hard they could be back to the mountain in a day or two and he can track Jaskier from there. On foot the bard won’t have made it too far in three weeks, Geralt knows Jaskier prefers staying days or even weeks at a time in each town when Geralt isn’t with him. If he’s lucky he might be able to track him down in three or four days time.</p>
<p>He only hopes he won’t be collapsing from lack of sleep by then. He still has no idea how to treat his nightmares, should probably contact Triss or Yen about it before he goes mad, but Jaskier at least he knows how to find.</p>
<p>He has no idea what he can possibly say to the bard when he does, but even riding in the right direction makes him feel a little better. He just tries not to think about how long he’s been riding in the wrong one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier has been bleeding for three weeks, but it’s the kind that no one else can see.</p>
<p>He bleeds into his lyrics, he bleeds into the notes he sings. Late at night he lays in bed, staring blankly at the wall of his inn room, feeling his sadness seep down into the sheets under him. Leaving him feeling hollow and cold.</p>
<p>The coin is good. People are moved by his music. The inn rooms are good. Paid for by the coin.</p>
<p>He supposed he could have found himself good company as well if he’d been able to look anyone in the eye.</p>
<p>Instead he is sitting outside in the dark. Alone. He sits under a tree near the empty market square of the town he’s been staying in for a week now, only the low flickering glow of hung lanterns to keep him company as he watches the night around him. It must be close to midnight, but he’s been sitting here since sunset, his lute laying silently in his lap, watching the night with him.</p>
<p>Because Jaskier does not know why it hurts so much, why being chased off by Geralt of Rivia has cut him to his very core in a way nothing else ever has. Especially since, despite the cheerful face he wears, Jaskier is no stranger to grief and disappointment.</p>
<p>Jaskier had longed after Geralt from the moment they met, back when he was practically still a child. They’d become good friends, despite what the Witcher often claimed, and Jaskier had always thought something was different about them. There must have been with the way Geralt allowed him closer and longer than anyone else in his life. Jaskier knew that Geralt cared about him underneath all of his emotional barriers, in recent years he’d even thought...had even suspected that...</p>
<p>Jaskier takes a slow, deep breath of the cool night air. He has been still so long that his body feels a step distant. As if he is merely a spirit watching invisibly with the trees as the night air brushes through the sparse grass in the empty marketplace. He wonders if this is how Geralt feels when he meditates.</p>
<p>He’ll never know now. Not now that Jaskier is finally realizing that it’s over. That he will no longer track down the Witcher, can never again follow behind him. Because if after all this time, after all these years, Geralt truly wants him gone...then Jaskier will finally give up.</p>
<p>So why does it feel like something deep inside of him has broken?</p>
<p>Jaskier watches as a figure makes its way down the street toward the square, a large man who is moving slowly. Jaskier watches with a detached kind of interest, this is simply the latest passerby to wander through the square this evening and Jaskier sits in the deep shadow of the tree, tucked safely out of sight.</p>
<p>But as the man moves closer Jaskier feels a prickle of unease. The man is moving more strangely than he’d realized, slowing every few steps as if...smelling the air...</p>
<p>Jaskier’s pulse quickens as his brain starts flipping through his mental catalogue of beasts and monsters, one that is quite extensive after decades of traveling with a witcher. He suddenly feels very foolish for indulging his dramatic side by staying out so late alone, his warm inn room with its lovely lockable door feels as if it is on the opposite side of the continent.</p>
<p>In the dark of the night Jaskier makes out the creature stopping, as if it can hear his pounding heart, and then Jaskier breaks into a cold sweat as whatever it is heads directly toward him, eyes reflecting unnaturally in the weak light of the lanterns.</p>
<p>Jaskier stumbles to his feet, clutching his lute in one hand and drawing his silver dagger with the other. A gift from Geralt he’s worn for the better part of twenty years now, having been taught to use it after a life on the road.</p>
<p>“Stay back.” Jaskier says in as clear a voice as he can manage, brandishing the dagger. “I’m armed with silver and I have no interest in a fight tonight. Take yourself elsewhere.”</p>
<p>The figure stops, hands held up. “Jaskier, it’s me.” Says an all too familiar voice.</p>
<p>Jaskier feels a raw place inside of him ache as Geralt cautiously edges a bit closer, enough to be illuminated by the light of a lantern.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s hand trembles on the dagger, and then he sheaths it. He turns and walks away without a word, feeling a clawing sense of deja vu as he walks toward his inn.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, please.” Geralt’s voice says, and of course the Witcher keeps up easily, walking by his side as Jaskier refuses to look at him.</p>
<p>After three weeks of bleeding he just doesn’t have anything left to give. He is drained, he can’t even look at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Jaskier-”</p>
<p>He jerks as he feels a hand close on his wrist. He feels tears start to prick in his eyes as he yanks his arm away, turning to look Geralt square in the face.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Jaskier demands, his voice nearly a snarl as he looks up at the witcher. “What do you want, Geralt?”</p>
<p>Geralt stops, looking stung. Good, as he should. The brute probably hasn’t even given what he did a second thought the whole time Jaskier’s felt like dying.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” Geralt says, sounding gruff and oddly off balance.</p>
<p>“Go back to whatever contract it is you’re working and leave me alone.” Jaskier snaps, struggling to keep down the hot tears he can feel rising. “I left, just like you wanted, alright? Now go.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t...I...” Geralt struggles for words, huffing in frustration as he rubs his face.</p>
<p>Jaskier can’t tell for sure in the dim light but he thinks he sees dark circles under the witcher’s eyes, as if he hasn’t been sleeping. He’s...never seen Geralt look this worn out before...</p>
<p>He swallows, trying his best to push away the concern rising in him as he starts to notice signs of distress all over Geralt. Bags under his eyes, his hair loose and unbrushed, armor dusty with hard travel but clean of the viscera that would mean he’d been getting work. Things that perhaps only Jaskier would notice.</p>
<p>“You didn’t what?” Jaskier asks, hating himself for still caring enough to be worried, his voice losing a bit of its heat.</p>
<p>“I didn’t...mean it.” Geralt says, his voice sounding a little hoarse as he gets the words out.</p>
<p>“Didn’t mean what?” Jaskier demands, folding his arms as tightly as he can, as if that will shield him from this distressed witcher who has tracked him down in the middle of the night. Who doesn’t look at all like he’s working a contract. Who looks as tired as Jaskier has felt for weeks.</p>
<p>“What I said.” Geralt says, swallowing as he looks away, as if unable to meet Jaskier’s gaze. “On the mountain. I was angry. I was unfair to you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier feels stunned, unable to say anything.</p>
<p>Geralt...is apologizing.</p>
<p>“I know I’m a terrible companion-” Geralt says, continuing in the silence.</p>
<p>“You are.” Jaskier says, his voice higher than it should be.</p>
<p>“But...everything feels wrong without you.” Geralt looks up, catching Jaskier’s gaze with his steady golden amber eyes. “I’m not good at this. I’m not good at words like you are Jaskier. But I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.”</p>
<p>Geralt looks like he is biting the inside of his cheek, as if he’s <em>scared</em>. Jaskier has seen Geralt upset, uneasy, surprised, hesitant, even startled. But never scared, and he finds it scares <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“I...” Geralt swallows, looking like he is bracing himself for something painful. “I need you Jaskier. And I know that I’ve made things so difficult, and I know that you have no reason to forgive me, but I don’t think I can pretend anymore that I...that I don’t care for you. Even if that means you might be in harm’s way. Because you’ve been by my side for decades, and I don’t want to continue without you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier feels as if the ground has dropped out from under his feet, as if he’s been slammed back against the wall behind him. His head is an overwhelming mess of fragmented thoughts and emotions, because what on earth is happening?</p>
<p>He presses a hand tight against his mouth as he turns away from Geralt, unable to handle his gaze a moment longer as he tries desperately to think, to pull together some of those words he’s so well known for. He can do this, he can come up with some scrappy, witty reply. He can shrug all of this off with a joke that will clear everything up and they’ll be on their way again.</p>
<p>Just like he has for the past twenty two years now. </p>
<p>But instead Jaskier’s chest shudders and he feels hot tears spill down his cheeks as he begins to cry. His shoulders tremble as he tries to stifle the emotion down behind the hand he has painfully tight against his mouth, his other arm still held against himself as if it could hold him together.</p>
<p>Because he’d thought he’d been bleeding for three weeks, in a way no one else could see, but suddenly he thinks perhaps he’s been bleeding for far longer than that...that perhaps he’s been bleeding for years. And he suddenly doesn’t know if that’s something he can go back to. Because Geralt says that he <em>cares</em> for him, which Jaskier knows for this vocabulary sparse witcher means love.</p>
<p>And if Geralt <em>loves</em> him, can Jaskier really chance losing himself entirely should things go wrong again? Because if he forgives Geralt this time, if he allows himself to want the witcher this time, Geralt will have all of him. Jaskier won’t be able to hold back, he knows it, he won’t be able to keep the vulnerable parts of himself safe anymore.</p>
<p>And that scares him more than he’s ever been scared in his life.</p>
<p>He braces his free hand against the wall as he shakes. It feels as if some secret part of him, some reservoir of extra years of sadness and longing and hurt he hadn’t known about have come loose, flooding him with an overwhelming wave of unexpected emotion. But where is it coming from? He wildly wonders if perhaps he is dying. Because this is what he imagines dying would feel like.</p>
<p>“Julian. I’m sorry.” Geralt says, his voice full of so much pain and concern that it makes Jaskier cry harder. He feels the faintest pressure ghost over his shoulder, as if Geralt had nearly reached out for him but then pulled back. “Do you want me to go? I’ll leave if you want me to. I’m sorry, I don’t, I didn’t mean....”</p>
<p>“Don’t!” Jaskier says, the word coming out in a teary panic. “Don’t leave.”</p>
<p>Because as much as he wants all of this to somehow disappear, even if he can’t bring himself to turn around just yet, the one thing he knows that will not be able to stand is if Geralt leaves him like this.</p>
<p>He bites his lip hard as he feels warm, hesitant hands on his arms. And then Geralt pulls him against him in a tight hug, arms wrapped around Jaskier’s chest protectively. Jaskier leans back against him, holding onto Geralt’s arms like a lifeline, fighting to get his breathing under control as the physical contact anchors him, somehow making everything seem less like it’s spinning out from under him. Geralt has never held Jaskier like this, but it still somehow feels familiar, it feels safe and right and has Jaskier wishing it could always like this.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Geralt says again quietly, his voice right next to Jaskier’s ear. “I just don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose you either,” Jaskier says, his breath finally under control. He feels a cool breeze sweep past them. “But it’s so hard to keep this up Geralt, I can’t stand only remembering how much I really love you when we’re asleep, when we’re waking it’s like-”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s breath catches as the same instant that Geralt’s does, memories of a wildflower field rushing through him. Years of friendship and love and trust revealing themselves like a flower unfurling. His fingers dig into Geralt’s arm in shock as the witcher’s embrace tightens almost painfully, because of course if Jaskier is remembering, they both are.</p>
<p>“W-we’re awake.” Jaskier chokes. He turns in Geralt’s arms, looking up at him. “<em>We’re awake</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’re awake.” Geralt says, his voice thin with shocked wonder.</p>
<p>“We’re awake!” Jaskier cries, throwing his arms around Geralt’s neck as his tears begin anew. But this time he is laughing through them as Geralt crowds him up against the wall, kissing him hard and desperate.</p>
<p>“I haven’t slept in a week.” Geralt says between kisses, his voice raw with emotion as his hands roam Jaskier’s body, as if checking to make sure it’s really him. “I thought I’d lost you, the field, it’s all ripped up, I didn’t know where you’d gone.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Jaskier gasps, carding his fingers through Geralt’s white hair even as he pulls him closer. “I’m sorry Geralt, I was so hurt and angry, I couldn’t stand it anymore when I didn’t think you cared anymore. But you’re <em>here</em>, we’re both here and we’re awake and we remember. You really want me with you then? If we both remember?”</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted you with me little lark, I just took too long to realize it.” Geralt says, burying his face against Jaskier’s neck and breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we aren’t trapped in that wretched field anymore.” Jaskier says giddily, nuzzling against Geralt’s temple as he runs his hands down the witcher’s sides, just because he can. “We can get something to eat together, we can see a sunset, we can sleep in a <em>bed</em>, we can be around other people.” His eyes light up. “I have my lute! I can play you songs instead of only singing!”</p>
<p>“We’ve already done all of those things.” Geralt says with a fond smile, kissing stray tears off of Jaskier’s face.</p>
<p>“But now we can <em>really</em> do them. Together. Because we’re finally both here.” Jaskier says, taking Geralt’s face in his hands and kissing him softly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Geralt says, eyes closed as he rests his forehead against Jaskier’s. “I’m sorry I hurt you, little lark.”</p>
<p>“Hush. No more apologizing.” Jaskier says, stroking his thumb against Geralt’s cheek, his heart flutters as the witcher leans into his touch. “This is all I’ve ever wanted, you’ve already given me the best proof you can that you really mean it.”</p>
<p>“What do we even do now?” Geralt says with a chuckle, shaking his head a bit with a smile. “We won’t fade away in less than an hour, what do people even do with so much time together?”</p>
<p>Jaskier smiles as the witcher’s last last words are drowned in an enormous yawn. He wraps his arms around Geralt’s neck, gently kissing down the side of his throat.</p>
<p>“First you are going to carry me back to the inn and we are going to sleep until tomorrow evening because you look ready to fall over, darling.” Jaskier says softly. “And when we wake up we’ll still be together, and we will still <em>remember </em>we are together.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.” Geralt hums appreciatively, hoisting Jaskier up into his arms with little effort. “And then?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll think of something to occupy ourselves.” Jaskier says, resting a hand on Geralt’s chest and leaning up to bite at his lower lip. “I’ve got some very <em>time consuming </em>ideas we can try. I have the room paid for through the end of the week, fresh heartbreak sells very well you know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Geralt says soberly, holding him closer as he begins to walk toward the inn.</p>
<p>“You already have.” Jaskier says softly, resting his head against Geralt’s shoulder.</p>
<p>There are so many things that must still be discussed, how this changes things. But Jaskier can’t find himself quite caring at the moment, instead closing his eyes he basks in the warm feeling.</p>
<p>Because he feels that he is home. A home that he will finally never have to leave again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, Geralt and all other witchers being child surprises is canon from the books! Something I suspect we'll see in season two of the show considering the fact that season one took the time to establish Geralt's mommy issues.</p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading! Come hang out with me on tumblr @im-fairly-whitty where I write and draw and reblog about the boys on the daily. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>